Display screens are the primary visual display interface for computers. One problem with display screens is that they are limited in size, thus presenting a challenge to user interface design, particularly when large amounts of visual information are to be displayed. This problem is often referred to as the “screen real estate problem”. Known tools for addressing this problem include panning and zooming. While these tools are suitable for a large number of display applications, they become less effective when sections of the visual information are spatially related, for example in layered maps and three-dimensional representations. In this type of visual information display, panning and zooming are not as effective as much of the context of the visual information may be hidden in the panned or zoomed display.
A more recent solution to the screen real estate problem involves the application of “detail-in-context” presentation techniques. Detail-in-context is the magnification of a particular region-of-interest (the “focal region” or “detail”) in a presentation while preserving visibility of the surrounding information (the “context”). This technique has applicability to the display of large surface area media (e.g., digital maps) on display screens of variable size including those of graphics workstations, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and cellular telephones.
In general, a detail-in-context presentation may be considered as a distorted view (or distortion) of a region-of-interest in an original image or representation where the distortion is the result of the application of a “lens” like distortion function to the original image. The lens distortion is typically characterized by magnification of a region-of-interest (the “focal region”) in an image where detail is desired in combination with compression of a region of the remaining information surrounding the region-of-interest (the “shoulder region”). The area of the image affected by the lens includes the focal region and the shoulder region. These regions define the perimeter of the lens. The shoulder region and the area surrounding the lens provide “context” for the “detail” in the focal region of the lens. The resulting detail-in-context presentation resembles the application of a lens to the image. A detailed review of various detail-in-context presentation techniques such as “Elastic Presentation Space” (“EPS”) may be found in a publication by Marianne S. T. Carpendale, entitled “A Framework for Elastic Presentation Space” (Carpendale, Marianne S. T., A Framework for Elastic Presentation Space (Burnaby, British Columbia: Simon Fraser University, 1999)), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Note that in the detail-in-context discourse, differentiation is often made between the terms “representation” and “presentation”. A representation is a formal system, or mapping, for specifying raw information or data that is stored in a computer or data processing system. For example, a digital map of a city is a representation of raw data including street names and the relative geographic location of streets and utilities. Such a representation may be displayed on a display screen or printed on paper. On the other hand, a presentation is a spatial organization of a given representation that is appropriate for the task at hand. Thus, a presentation of a representation organizes such things as the point of view and the relative emphasis of different parts or regions of the representation. For example, a digital map of a city may be presented with a region magnified to reveal street names.
One shortcoming of exiting detail-in-context presentation methods is their inability to effectively distort terrain or other elevation data including digital elevations model (“DEM”) data. In general, a DEM is a representation of cartographic information in a raster, vector, or other data format. Typically, a DEM consists of a sampled array of elevations for a number of ground positions at regularly spaced intervals. The intervals may be, for example, 7.5-minute, 15-minute, 2-arc-second (also known as 30-minute), and 1-degree units. The 7.5- and 15-minute DEMs may be categorized as large-scale, 2-arc-second DEMs may be categorized as intermediate-scale, and 1-degree DEMs may be categorized as small-scale. Often, for example, the distortion of DEM data using existing detail-in-context methods will result in a detail-in-context presentation in which the viewer appears to be “underneath” the data.
A need therefore exists for an effective method and system for generating detail-in-context presentations for elevation or terrain data. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.